Encounter
by NightLark
Summary: Bella has a chance encounter with Demetri and Alec in the woods. Lemon, threesome. random one shot that i was challenged to write.


Alec and I were laying in wait for the human. We knew she'd be here soon, i could already smell the faint strains of her delectable scent.

She walked into view. She was dressed in a denim skirt and a blouse that was straining around her pert breasts. I licked my lips. Her scent, her body, made my cock stir in my pants. I remembered how she'd looked in Italy, those wide innocent eyes. So pure... so fuckable.

Alec and me both leapt from the trees, landing behind her. She continued walking, unaware of our presence. I smirked and reached out to touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned. I heard her heartbeat pick up.

"Demetri...Alec..." her voice wavered as she spoke. I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"Hello sweet Bella" i said, taking a few steps closer. She backed away instinctively until she was against a tree. Alec reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek. I saw her flinch but at the same time i smelled a hint of arousal.

"What do you want?"

"Well..." i glanced at Alec "I don't know about my friend but right now i want to bury my cock in that sweet pussy of yours and fuck you hard," A shiver ran through her at my words and the scent of arousal increased. Oh yeah, she was horny. "Now, i think you should take off your shirt" Bella's hands went to her buttons almost instantly. They faltered but soon the shirt was hanging open. I looked at her perfect tits and felt myself getting hard. I could see Alec's hard on straining against his jeans and i chuckled. This would be fun. I lightly squeezed her tits. She moaned softly. I ran my thumb over her lace bra and felt her hard nipples. Perfect. I reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

"On your knees Bella" i said, pulling away. She sank to her knees instantly. "Aww, such a good little girl, isn't she Alec?"

"Yes. I think someone has a submissive side" Alec smirked. He pushed off his jeans and moved over to her. He cupped her chin and guided her mouth to his hard waiting cock. Hesitantly she wrapped her lips around his dick and started to suck lightly. Alec tangled his fingers in her thick brown hair and guided her mouth along him.

"mmm...feels good..." He thrust into her mouth. Bella gagged but started to suck him harder, bobbing her head and running her tongue along his thick cock.

"Oooh! Yes good girl!" He moaned loudly and pulled her onto all fours. I moved behind her and pushed up her skirt.

"No panties? Naughty girl Bella" I smirked and spanked her round ass hard. She yelped around Alec's cock, but carried on sucking. I ran my hand over her ass and down to her sopping wet pussy. I lightly trailed a finger over her clit and she moaned. "So wet for us baby? Want me to take care of you?" She pulled away from Alec.

"Yes Demetri. I want you to fuck me...please!"

"Good girl" I pulled my trousers and boxers down, and slipped the tip of my cock inside her. She tried to buck against me but i held her still.

"Tell me what a dirty whore you are Bella"

"I..."

"Say it and i'll fuck you" i told her, pushing slightly inside her pussy, before pulling out again.

"I...i'm a dirty whore! Please! Fuck me!" she rocked back, trying to impale herself on my cock. I smirked and thrust roughly inside her. She cried out and Alec took the opportunity to push his dick back down her throat. I fucked Bella roughly, gripping her waist as i pounded into her tight, wet hole. She moaned with every thrust around Alec's dick. He let out a loud moan and started to cum down her throat. Bella tried to pull away but Alec gripped her hair tightly and forced her still.

"That's it baby..." i told her "swallow his cum like a good little slut" She shuddered and swallowed as his cum poured into her mouth. I continued to rock inside her, rubbing against her spot. She let out a strangled cry and i felt her tighten around me as she came hard. I pulled out and rolled her onto her back.

"I wanna fuck those beautiful tits" i told her. I moved ontop of her and pushed my cock between her breasts. she pushed them together for me as i started to tit fuck her. She reached up and fondled my balls. I moaned and felt cum start to leak from my cock. I moved faster and let out another moan as i start to climax.

"YES!" I came hard over her chest and neck, and then stood up. Bella lay dazed on the floor, eyes glazed over and body coated in sweat and cum. Her legs were spread-eagled and her juices were dripping down her thighs. I fished my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture.

"Thanks for that Bella, see you soon" I turned to Alec "Come on, we should be going" he smirked and nodded, picking up Bella's bra off the floor.

"I think i'll be keeping this" he winked. I chuckled and walked away. Alec followed, leaving Bella thoroughly fucked on the forest floor.


End file.
